High Notes, Low Acts
High Notes, Low Acts is the pilot episode for the spin-off series Evidence. The next episode will be Curtains Closed, Case Not. Plot After world famous opera singer Tina Allegro is murdered Inspector S. SquarePants and Sandy investigate the murder and discover some very strange evidence indeed. Characters *Inspector S. SquarePants (debut) *Sandy Cheeks (debut) *Squilliam Fancyson (debut) *Tina Allegro (debut; deceased) Transcript (The episode opens to the Bikini Bottom Opera House where the world Famous Tina Allegro was recently murdered. Inspector S. SquarePants and Sandy push through the stunned crowd and examine the body. Sandy begins to take notes and begins to think while SquarePants carefully scans the body searching for any evidence then he snatches a conductors baton (smothered in blood) from Tina's hand) (o''pening theme'') (In the laboratory, SquarePants examines the bloody baton) SquarePants: This is the strangest case I have ever dealt with, I mean, who would murder a world famous opera singer with a baton, it doesn't gel with me, Sandy. Sandy? Sandy: Sorry, I was just browsing the snap shots from the scene and nothing seems too interesting apart from the baton that you have. Hey, maybe she was murdered by the conductor that was conducting the orchestra, it is a possibility. SquarePants: Are you out of your mind or what? The conductor of the Bikini Bottom Orchestra is Squilliam Fancyson, wait... it could be Squilliam! (Scene cuts to Squilliam's Mansion. SquarePants knocks on the door and Squilliam opens the door in a strung up mood.) SquarePants: Hello Mr. um, . . . DID YOU KILL TIN. . . (Sandy quickly interupts) Sandy: Hi, we would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind. Squilliam: Not at all Miss Cheeks. SquarePants: Question Number One, Did you murder opera sensation Tina Al. . . (Sandy interupts again. She gradually reddens due to embarrassment.) Sandy: What he means is, where were you at exactly 4:03 p.m. yesterday? Squilliam: I was conducting the orchestra at the Bikini Bottom Opera House rehearsing for the opera tomorrow, which has been posponed due to the death of the recently deceased Mrs. Allegro. SquarePants: I knew it! Sandy: Don't jump to conclusions, we still don't have enough proof. Oops, um, good day Squilliam! (SquarePants and Sandy run for it.) (The scene cuts to the laboratory were Sandy is compiling the snapshots and SquarePants is once again examining the baton) SquarePants: This is really going to strain our brains. Sandy: Agreed. SquarePants: I guess we can't do nothing until we really have a lightbulb moment. Sandy: Don't waste time, think... Did you notice Squilliam seemed really tense? SquarePants: He was obviously inoccent. Sandy: Maybe he knows something about the murder, or maybe he did murder her, but he just didn't inform us of his bad deed. Lots of murderers do that, you see! SquarePants: Unlikely, I just remembered, Squilliam uses a black baton, the one found in Tina's hand was white. Sandy: Guess so, what are our other suspects? SquarePants: We have no other suspects. (A gun is fired and the bullet blasts through the window just missing Sandy. Both gasp in horror.) (End of episode. The episode ends with a sign reading "to be continued. . .") (e''nding credits.'') Ratings Please place your ratings here. *"Amazing! The episode was smart, yet thrilling at the same time! I can't wait to see more!" --IHeartSpongeBob *"Very interesting, and the suspense at the end left a great cliffhanger." --Da Nerd Category:Evidence Category:Evidence episodes Category:Evidence season one episodes Category:Pilots